


Just Stress Relief

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, Light Angst, M/M, Overlong drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the June 9th Prompt <a href="http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/10861.html">"The Age of War"</a> by wolfy_chan</p><p>It's always just been stress relief; a reason to face another day.</p><p>Rated for cursing and the aftermath of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stress Relief

Iruka sagged back to the mattress, spent, the needs of his body sated for the moment. His breath sounded loud in the dimness of the room, and sweat cooled on his bare skin. 

He was so damned tired, but he knew that he’d not be falling asleep here, in Kakashi’s apartment — in Kakashi’s arms. For the hours of the night, when bodies were intertwined, thrusting against each other and panting breaths into each other’s mouths, he could dream, but with the hard light of morning came the truth. They were just stress relief for each other.

He needed nothing more, just a reason to keep moving, a moment of pleasure to give him the motivation to get through the monotony of another day. He repeated that fucking damned mantra every single time he and Kakashi fucked.

It wasn’t love. It wasn’t anything more than a quick screw in the dark, a reason for both of them to face another day. He’d been telling himself that for almost a year now, since their first fumble in a dark alley after a mission that had gone to shit.

He didn’t know why they kept doing it. Hell, they both could have had a dozen other partners by now, but somehow they kept gravitating toward each other for their needs. The sex was always satisfying, and Iruka had never needed anything else. He didn’t need a relationship. He just needed a reason to keep breathing.

Grimacing at the sticky feel of semen drying on his skin, Iruka slipped away from Kakashi’s lax body and headed for the bathroom. He’d shower at home, but he could clean up here quickly and then find his scattered clothes and head home to cope with another day of hard-headed brats and neurotic jounin. Sometimes it was hard to tell the two apart.

A quick wash with a dampened washcloth and he was searching for his underwear in the tumble of clothes on the floor, hearing Kakashi's steady breathing in the gloom. He wasn’t asleep, he’d never fall asleep with Iruka here, but he’d pretend otherwise until Iruka was safely away.

It was almost a ritual by now.

Iruka found his underwear and hauled them on, still searching for his pants. He’d shower and change when he got home, but he’d be damned if he ran through the cool night air half-dressed.

He was just tugging on his pants when a firm hand closed on his wrist. “Stay,” grumbled a tired voice from the darkness.

Iruka froze, disbelieving.

Kakashi yanked him down hard enough for him to stumble and flop down on the rumpled sheets.

“Kaka— ” His protest was cut off by a pair of warm lips over his own.

“This is stupid,” Kakashi breathed into his stunned mouth. “Tired of playing this game. We’ll talk about it in the morning, like reasonable adults. Sleep now.”

He tugged Iruka against his chest and settled himself comfortably around him, a lanky leg thrown over Iruka’s thighs and an arm curled over his rib-cage.

It took Iruka a few minutes to process everything. He still didn’t know what to think. Finally he managed a raspy laugh. “Since when have you ever been a reasonable adult?”

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, less sleep and way too damned much coffee; mistakes should die by fire so point em out so I can immolate them.


End file.
